starting again
by twin archers blue
Summary: a demigod discovering about himself,and starting the amazing place known as camp half blood.try it please.
1. prolouge

**Prologue**

_Twin archers blue does not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians_

**Dark, cold, damp those are the words that best describe where I am right now. When agreeing to go on this quest foolishly the only thing on my mind was I would finally get a chance to prove myself. The reason for wanting this was this was my first time at camp half blood and apparently a brief seven months after the titan war. I remember the first time arriving at camp it was easy to feel the gap between the small group of newcomers (yes, I am included in this group) and the demigods who had been through the war. Don't get me wrong I'm not saying they weren't friendly, or they were always frowning nothing of the sort. Truthfully the main difference was their eyes. You see in most of them was a strange hardness. I wanted to prove to them to myself I was strong. There was one other thing those eyes made me and that was glad I wasn't there. This was because a lot of the time the only other place I saw eyes like those are on people a lot older. I guess being a half blood means you have to grow up a lot faster. Now ,I just wonder what I was thinking wanting this quest so , and by the way my name is Theo cuarvo.**

_yeah I know it short but just the start, pretty sure next chap is better._


	2. Chapter 1

_I still don't own PJO_

**Chap 1**

"Theo" I hear being shouted from downstairs, The warm covers however felt way to good to do anything .After the shouting became annoying, I did the logical thing my eleven year old sleep deprived mind told me. Long story short I covered my head with my pillow and snuggled into my blanket. A little bit later, although mom said thirty minutes, I felt to my horror my nice, warm, wonderful blanket ripped from its rightful place. Slowly I open my eyes to only be assaulted by blur of red .Mom calls her hair strawberry blond but that color can't be anything but red. The blur soon changed into the red haired green eyed mother I knew so well.

"Mom" I said in a voice that even sounded whiney to me, and then looked at her with my best how could you look. Mom just shook her head, sighed, and left my room. Of course, not before saying I only have a half hour to eat and get ready before leaving for school. Ten minutes later I finally get out of bed, grabbed my clothes and started the normal morning ritual .Once done ,began to run down the stairs fast as possible knowing I only had fifteen minutes to eat .Once to the kitchen table my favorite breakfast lay before me all steaming and warm. I wish, alas no favorite breakfast all on the table was a granola bar. I look up at mom with a look that clearly says lazy; my last day of school and the day begins with this. Mom being herself and not some super nice clone just rolls her eyes and explained this was the best I would get until she goes shopping. Oh, that and she might have also said I should deal with it. Well, the lack of shopping does explain my huge breakfast I thought wryly taking a bite out of the cardboard tasting bar. Finished with breakfast before heading to the car I turned my I pod up just enough to keep from hearing her. Hey, if mom can ignore my breakfast trauma I can ignore her. Getting to school and about to go in the front door it happened. She to my complete and total surprise screamed as loud as she could "I love you Theo." My mouth dropped open as she just smirked and drove off.

I could feel my whole face heat up as a result of my lovely mom's stunt. Great way to enter this place of horror or learning as some weirdoes put it. All of a sudden noticing I still hear music the realization struck that I still had my I pod on. Quickly turning it off and stuffing it in my back pack to avoid the confiscation of my beloved, was my speedy reaction. After that problem was solved I bumped into the one person that I despise most since starting this school. You see I never stay at a school long; in fact this was a new record for me staying at one school the whole year. It's not that I'm super bad or stupid it just stuff happens, I'll explain later. Now back to the girl I despise her name is Lizzie well actually Elizabeth, but no one really calls her that. She had long black hair in two pigtails, brown eyes and is head cheer leader and queen bee of the school. "Hey Barbie "she said as she said as my eye twitched. Just because I have blonde hair and blue eyes doesn't mean she can call me Barbie. Not to mention the fact that, I'm a freaking guy. Just then my best friend came over. He has curly brown hair ,dark brown eyes and was strangely buff for having a limp. Oh,by the way his name is Dan. Now being very serious ,sometimes I think he is related to a garbage disposal the way he chows down. Any way, then he grabbed my arm and said we were going to be late for class. The rest of the school day went well except of course for the fact I can't sit still to save my life (unless I am sleeping) and letters always like to start doing tricks as soon as I start looking at them. If you didn't get that then you're slow but for those of you who are, I have Dyslexia and ADHD. When school finally ended I was extremely happy that the reaccuring event of getting kicked out didn't happen for once.

After school I silently thanked Dan for stopping the fight that was about to start with Lizzy. I went outside but my mom was no were in sight. I sat down and waited thinking she was just running a bit late. I started to twiddle my thumbs and wondered why people did this when they had nothing to do. It was boring. II took put my I pod and knew that would be a lot better than thumb twirling. As I was waiting for my mom my mind flashed back to a month ago my eleventh birthday. My mom gave me a necklace and a ring and said it was from my father before he left. The weird part is the rind fit perfectly. The necklace kind of looked like a star but had more sides. The ring looked bronze but had a weird orange stone in it. As I came to, I noticed mom still wasn't their. I started to get a uneasy feeling. No I thought mom would never forget me, yet the strange thing is that's not why the uneasy feeling came. I know mom would never leave me what I'm actually worried about is what held mom up. No, it's just my imagination like always. No matter what happens to a person, seeing a dog the size of an elephant isn't right. It's always my fault and me with the over active imagination as mom puts it. Yet when mom says it I know it's a lie, truth is no one I've met can lie to me as long as I can hear their voice. The only problem is it kind of freaked out some of my old "friends" out. They were good for me to learn how to turn it off. Now I'm just a lie detector when I want to be. Yeah, I hope you noticed the sarcasm there.

_just a little bit more till it speeds up,no flames, but take things that help_


End file.
